


Pxrn Magazine

by gunnypeace



Category: tnkki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunnypeace/pseuds/gunnypeace





	Pxrn Magazine

二阶堂没想到自己只是随手拿起桌子上的一本杂志，就能引发这样的状况。

被压在杂志下面的衣着暴露的美女，就这样大喇喇地与二位碰个正着。还没等二阶堂有什么反应，手塚翔太的脸就已经在一秒钟之内完成了爆炸程序。

看着面前这位明明难为情得要死，脸红得都在冒蒸汽的翔太还在装作一切都很正常的样子理直气壮地解释个不停，二阶堂一时不由得有些失语。

其实自己并没有打算说什么。

但是突然觉得，手塚先生那样虚张声势的样子实在是太可爱了，所以年轻人干脆一直保持沉默，就这么一直——没什么表情地盯着他。

手塚翔太活生生被盯毛了，说着说着自己都词穷了，干脆自暴自弃道：“什么嘛！明明堂仔你肯定也看过这种杂志的！”

人间AI思考了不到两秒：“没有。”

“诶？”翔太又露出了他那副招牌迷惑表情。

也不知是毫无自觉还是过分自觉，这位自诩过来人的中年男人，就不由分说地担当起了为年下科普性知识的责任。

“那么我们一起看看好了，堂仔你没看过肯定不知道这东西有多好！”不等二阶堂阻止他，就直接翻起杂志递到他的眼前，甚至还想要讲解一番。但健身教练明显高估了自己的耻度，看着暴露的图片，刚刚已经平复了一点的脸又变得爆红了，眼睛鼻子嘴巴，全部都红通通的，衬着鼻梁和嘴巴上的痣都可爱又艳丽，几乎吸引了邻居的全部目光。

一边暗自后悔自己太冲动一边又觉得临阵退缩很怂的翔太只是一页页翻着杂志，脑袋里光想着赶紧讲完糊弄过去就好，并没发现邻居的目光基本不在杂志上，而是盯着他胡言乱语的嘴巴发呆。然而翔太翻着翻着突然发现，有一张书页的边角处有一些可以清晰看到的湿了又干的痕迹。

注意力全在翔太身上的二阶堂自然不会错过对方在翻过某一页时突然慌乱的眼神和更加急迫的动作，直接拿出了空手道冠军的反应和力量，将手塚想要迫切翻过那页的手腕握住。

翔太一边低声说道：“堂仔……”一边用力想要翻页，但这样恳求式的语气好像更加激起了二阶堂内心深处的恶趣味，手腕反而被握得更紧了。

两个人猝不及防开始了一场小型的拉锯战，一方拼尽力气想要翻过不堪的证据，可此时，健身教练的尊严却被另一方缓慢又坚定的扳回动作打击得摇摇欲坠。

被弄脏了的那页摊开在桌子上，一根细瘦修长的手指指着不明污渍轻点了点，“手塚桑，这是什么？”

手塚翔太的大脑早已经因为情况超过了它的处理范围而罢工了，呐呐地不知道说些什么东西，“这是……这是……之前不小心掉的东西。”

然而恶劣的声音仍不打算放过他，“什么东西？”

翔太目光都不知道放在哪里比较好，短促地呼吸了一下室内不知何时起已变得厚重不堪的空气，却还是找不回理智，只能小声地叫着二阶堂的名字表示恳求。

“堂仔……”像是小狗在低声呜呜叫。

手腕还是被死死握着。空气中的氛围已经暧昧到了没有办法忽视的地步，翔太动物般的直觉让他感到不太对劲，转过身直接就想爬过沙发逃走，却被突然精准抓到自己乳头的动作刺激到弯腰，喉咙里也反应不及发出了低声的尖叫。

二阶堂的武力值都被用在了不正经的地方，几乎没费什么力气，健身教练就被人按在沙发上，动弹不得。翔太没有说话，因为并不敢真正面对这一切。只是顺从地躺在沙发上，看着君临自己的年轻野兽，目光湿湿润润的，有迷茫，却没有恐惧，就好像一个纯洁的孩童。

是从什么时候开始呢，对手塚桑产生了这样的想法。二阶堂也想不起来了。

但是此时此刻，自己想做的事情已经明确得不得了。

他低下头，准确捕获了自己觊觎已久的，湿软红润的嘴唇。仿佛热恋的情侣般，他们交换了一个湿润而缱绻的吻。两人嘴唇相交的时刻，二阶堂感觉一直以来在胸膛跳动的心脏，突然完整了一块。是一种“本该如此”的感觉。

从来没有尝过这么甜的东西。

翔太的嘴唇和他想的一样，肉肉的，软软的，明明都是男性，为什么翔太的嘴就那么好亲呢？他自然而然地伸出舌尖，只是吮吸舔吻了几下，对方就好像承受不住似的微张了张嘴，二阶堂将这视为邀请，毫不犹豫地长驱直入，勾起舌头奋力吮吸翻搅，不放过任何一块领土，侵入地彻彻底底，连津液也觉得像蜂蜜一样甘甜无比，不肯放开哪怕一秒。

翔太的手轻搭着他的肩头，分不清是推拒还是抚摸。二阶堂干脆也不去管它，推开卫衣直接揉向手塚锻炼得饱满结实的胸肌，大拇指还时不时使劲按向早已挺立的乳头，翔太不敢呻吟，只是小声吸着气，身体轻微扭动，想要躲开这奇异的快感。他的耳朵和脖子都被二阶堂湿润的爱意占满了，密密麻麻的舔吻令他避无可避，敏感区不断被刺激终于让他控制不住压抑许久的呻吟，低声哀叫起来。

不愧是翔太，声音无时无刻不是掺着砂糖的，诱人的呻吟声就在二阶堂耳畔响起，他只觉得自己除了下面那根坚硬如铁之外，浑身都化了。想看到更多美丽的景色，想听到更多甜蜜的声音，明明嘴唇还在翔太的脸上温柔地流连忘返，二阶堂却在瞬息之间就脱了对方的裤子，毫不含糊地直接握住了重点部位。

翔太被这电光火石的进度惊得抖了一下，双手不知什么时候被对方仅用一只手就控制在头顶动弹不得，无奈之下只能用腿稍微表达一下反对，嘴巴被舌头侵占着，发出含糊的呜呜声。

二阶堂松开摸着对方下面的手，抬起头来，好整以暇地看着年长者，想看看他能说出什么样的求饶话。没想到手塚翔太对自己的武力值并没有一个客观的认知，竟抬起双腿抵在他半跪的大腿上，想要躲避未知的性事。

一直没什么表情的二阶堂都忍不住笑了一下，他索性放弃控制对方的行动，空出手来摸翔太的腿。翔太平时穿短裤的时候他就发现了，这位健身教练的腿并不像很多男人线条嶙峋，而是修长秀直，又白又细，筋骨分明的。二阶堂完成了一直以来的小心愿：他伸出手来，握住翔太的脚腕，刚刚好可以围住，不多不少。

坚定地将他的长腿向两边掰开——即使翔太的手抓着他也没用——放在自己腰间围好，俯下身，又开始了另一轮的挑逗。翔太的性器已经挺立起来了，翘得高高的，顶部亮晶晶地流着泪，就这样被放置不管了，看起来竟有些可怜。

二阶堂趁翔太没反应过来干脆把他上衣也脱了，至此，觊觎已久的男性邻居，已经全裸躺在他身下了。坚持锻炼的手塚即使三十多岁了，身体也是无比诱人的，肌肉线条优美，皮肤白皙，甚至散发着莹润的光。二阶堂的小腹发紧，觉得自己要爆炸了。偏偏某人还没有自己正散发诱惑气息的觉悟，而是不服气地说道：“干嘛只有我不穿衣服，堂仔穿的那么多，这样一点都不公平。”

二阶堂怀疑手塚根本不明白自己是在做爱。

然而真当自己实行不抵抗原则被对方也脱掉衣服的时候，手塚反而呆愣了一下，“什……什么啊这是，你什么时候练的腹肌啊……”

“一直都有啊。” 二阶堂的手指已经在偷偷揉按手塚的后穴了。

“明明之前天天都只吃营养果冻的！而且还每天都坐在电脑前，怎么会……” 未竟的吐槽被一脸无奈的年轻人都吃进口中，再由对方继续脱线下去二阶堂真怕自己会软掉。但是在亲吻之余，他莫名善心大发地安慰道：“手塚桑也很不错啊。”

得到的是三十多岁依旧保持可爱的中年男子气鼓鼓的脸颊，“我明明是专业的！”

二阶堂不再和他废话，拿过桌上用来擦手的凡士林，挖出一大坨，毫不客气伸进一根手指，翔太被猝不及防的侵犯刺激出长长的一声叹气，不知是因为疼痛还是欲望，眼睛都红掉了，头毛乱糟糟的，看着就很想继续冒犯他。

手塚的后穴被不断开拓着，还要被恶意拷问，“为什么凡士林放在这里呢，是手塚桑自慰的时候用的吗？”

“才不是，明明是护手霜——呀！——”被转移了注意力的翔太的敏感点在被人狠狠揉弄着，是从未体会过的爽快，翔太除了求饶之外说不出别的，这样的快感实在是太超过了，二阶堂修长的手指不断发力，后穴被揉得酸涨不已，翔太的呻吟已经连成片了。汗液不断分泌，打湿了脸颊，性器硬得不行，流了许多前液把自己下身弄得乱七八糟，手塚伸出手想要抚慰自己，却被无情的阻挡。

二阶堂觉得自己再不进去阴茎就要爆炸了，估计后穴已经被自己扩张得差不多了，扶着肉棒用力顶了顶那个入口，翔太只觉得后面一阵酸软，就被狠狠侵入了。

还是太大了，翔太疼得脸都有些发白，但是二阶堂已经忍了许久，初入这个温暖湿润的甬道根本没办法控制自己不持续挺动。不过终归是经过了好好的润滑与扩张，翔太被这样坚定地进入反而很快就适应了。

健身教练被二阶堂的操弄搞得意识模糊，年轻人体力就是好，动作又快又狠，也不顾他从某种意义上讲还是个雏的事实，直接用密集强烈的快感将他整个人淹没。肉棒来回抽插，也不忘一直在他的前列腺顶弄研磨，好像非要榨干他最后一声呻吟才好。

翔太看着侵略自己的年轻人，他往日里一向漠然淡定的表情此时都被欲望涂满了，眼角都被烧得红红一片，小腹随着动作肌肉虬结，狰狞的性器就在自己的身体里不断没入又抽出，沾满液体。

好像这个人身上的几乎一切“人间感”，都是自己赋予的。

面对这样的堂仔，他根本没法不心动。

似是发现了他的走神，年轻人就着自己阴茎在对方体内的姿势就把他抱了起来，拥了满怀。

“太深了……等等……堂仔！”翔太有点受不住这个姿势，不上不下的，不敢坐实了。

“手塚哥自己动一动吧？”二阶堂说完便开始舔咬对方的胸部，弄得手塚不自觉一躲一躲的，后面也随之一抽一插，好不难受。

手塚翔太是有自己动的实力和体力的。只是耻度不允许，所以他只专注于享受二阶堂的爱抚与亲吻，企图蒙混过关。然后神经就被二阶堂突然狂放的动作绷断了。

窄腰被男人死死把着，甚至手指还严丝合缝掐进人鱼线的窝里，被疯狂控制着上下动作，对方的胯同时用相反的节奏大力挺动，每一次抽插都是从头到底狠狠撞击，这样过于凶狠的快感翔太连一分钟都受不了，只会不停低声尖叫着求饶，求求年轻的野兽慢点，再慢点。

二阶堂放开他，像恶魔揭开了面具，“想要慢点的话，手塚哥自己动一动吧。”

手塚翔太被操得意志不清，闻言竟乖乖照做，本来刚刚都快被操射了的屁股又被自己的动作给搅得淫荡不堪。翔太白花花又结实的肉体在二阶堂面前不断晃动，看得他心头火起，只想释放。于是翔太刚刚找到自己的节奏，就又被野兽叼住颈子，拖入欲望的深渊。

二阶堂按着他快速弄了几百下，空气中啪啪的水声和自己呻吟的声音不绝于耳，后穴的敏感点几乎一直在被揉被操，快感已经累积到无法再继续忍耐的地步，阴茎不需要抚慰就已经快要爆发了，在近乎疯狂的操弄下，手塚翔太大脑一片空白，喉咙里发出的是自己都不认识的甜腻的叫声，浑身上下都充满着电流，仿佛超脱一切的快感向他涌来，等恢复意识的时候，自己已经射了二阶堂一身了。又被按着弄了几分钟，二阶堂才射出来，射在他的肚子上，还要把精液抹得他满胸都是。

两个人相拥平复了一会，翔太突然感觉有点尴尬，男人都是下半身动物，但高潮过后，即使是他也感到了眼前情况的棘手。

倒是二阶堂，恢复了一下，就不由分说把这个比他高的男人抱了起来，放到床上，还弄来湿毛巾给两个人擦干净。翔太觉得空白的气氛实在令人不安，于是没话找话，“堂仔明明说没看过色情杂志，却还那么熟练。”

擦拭的手停了下来，“难道大家不都是在电脑上看视频的吗？”

\------------------------割线---------------------------  
小剧场：

二阶堂收拾好一切后无比自然地躺在手塚旁边，抱着他准备睡觉。  
“欸？堂仔今晚要在我这里睡吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“堂仔现在已经可以接受我的气味了吗？”  
“手塚哥的气味，我一直都可以接受。”  
“Sho.”  
“Shota.”


End file.
